


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Cascading Falls

by MayonnaiseBoi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonnaiseBoi/pseuds/MayonnaiseBoi
Summary: Reflet, a quiet shiny Decidueye with a private past finds an Altaria named Senki at the basin of a waterfall. Senki has no memories, or even a place to go, so Reflet offers her refuge on his team at the guild.





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Cascading Falls

It was a beautiful day outside, the sunlight was glimmering off of the waterfall, the cool wind was blowing through the trees, and was overall a perfect day to relax. However, Reflet was working. He was in debt to his guild’s best member, Terra. Terra always saved Reflet in a pinch and had Reflet pay it back in some way. So now here Reflet was, on a beautiful day, doing manual labor at the waterfall basin to pay off his debt. Reflet had heard that the Mystery Dungeon this waterfall flows out of contained rare gems, much too hard to obtain due to the difficulty of the dungeon. Reflet knew he could make a fortune and pay off his debt for the rest of his life if he just found one or two gems. So here Reflet was, panning for gems at a beautiful waterfall basin just so he can pay his dues.

Hours had passed without Reflet finding anything, so he assumed he was looking in the wrong spot. Reflet walks around the lake, only to find a unconscious Altaria on the other end. Instinctively Reflet rushes over and kneels at the side of the unconscious Pokémon.

“H-Hey! Are you alright?” Reflet said, attempting to shake the odd Pokémon awake.

The Altaria’s eyes slowly opened to the sight of a random Pokémon standing over her, shaking her like a madman. The Altaria eventually gets up and shakes out of her daze. 

“Ngh!” Altaria shoots up. “What are you doing?!”

Reflet’s hands fly up in defense. “O-Oh I’m sorry! Were you napping here? S-So sorry! I thought you were hurt and-“ Reflet gets up. “I-I’ll just go...” Reflet gets up and begins to walk away before the Altaria speaks up.

“Hey... I can... Understand you? But you’re a Decidueye...”

Reflet looks back over to the Altaria. “I mean, yeah of course im a Decidueye! Just because I have a rare color doesn’t mean I’m not a Decidueye!”

The Altaria shakes her head. “No I dont mean that. I mean the fact that I, a human, can understand you.”

Reflet stands there with a confused look on his face. “Human? You... Look like a ordinary Altaria to me! Hey, did you hit your head?”

The Altaria quickly looks at her reflection in the water, and staring back at her was another Altaria.   
“I... Don’t remember being a Altaria... Or anything for that matter!”

Reflet stands there with a worried look on his face. “Well... can you at least remember your name?”

The Altaria stands there, thinking for a second, before speaking up.

“Senki. My name is Senki.”


End file.
